Floyd War I
Floyd War I, also called the "War of the North", was a series of military conflicts between the Northern Territory, Easten, Jill and Slagen. =Cause of the war= The Northern Territory elected its new leader, General Micheal Shawn, in 1885. After being elected, on August 1st, he immediately withheld the constitution and put the Northern Territory under a police state, renaming himself Ultimate Leader. Many protested, but Shawn was successful in keeping his country silent. Documents show that Shawn had been planning the takeover for 10 years, and was the criminal who shot the Army General on August 22nd to replace him with his own apprentice. Easten and Slagen were outraged and called for an end to the terror. The Northern Territory then withdrew from all treaties with the two countries and refused to stop their reign as Floyd's only dictatorship. Over the next five years, the rift between Floyd's democracies and the Northern Territory widened. On January 28, 1890, 15 soldiers training in north Easten were taken hostage by the Northern Territory. This prompted Easten to declare war on the Northern Territory on January 30th, 1890. Over 1.5 million soldiers were ready for battle by March. The Holy Germanian Empire, realizing the threats, sent in troops and tried to maintain it's colonial intrests there. On 30 July 1890, the Treaties of Fountain was signed with Easten. =The war= The war in the Northern Territory and Slagen Battle of Granite Hill The first battle of the war was on March 19, 1890 at Granite Hill in the Northern Territory. While Easten planned a surprise attack, the Northern Territory had over 20,000 soldiers already stationed there. Easten, planning to skip from city to city, sent in 50,000 soldiers, or Easten Battle Infantrys 10 and 11, to help capture the small yet important city. The Northern Territory, though, used machine guns to prevent Easten from getting the south side of the city. After 18 hours of battling, Easten Air Force Squadron 5 flew in and was able to capture the city. Slagen joins the war The Northern Territory invaded Slagen on June 20, 1890 by capturing the city of East Pine. Slagen, in response, declared war on the Northern Territory on June 21. Slagen launched a huge naval attack on the enemy port cities of Ice Bay and Silver Bay using over 50 cruisers and 21 battleships. This sparked the Battle for Marble Coast and by August 11, Slagen had captured Ice Bay but lost Silver Bay to the Northern Territory's large 60-strong cruiser force. Jill joins the war In response to the invasion of Slagen, Jill, with a powerful army, declared war on the Northern Territory on July 1, 1890. Though quite far away from the battles taking place, Jill was concerned over the Northern Territory's leaked plans to invade Eneritia after defeating Slagen. After declaring war, Jill invaded the south-west of the country on September 5. Jill only supplied 50,000 troops, but also sent in many advanced weapons. Battle of Jandour By December 1890, 4 countries had joined the war. After Jill invaded the south-west of the Northern Territory, the major city of Jandour, with the Northern Territory's main barracks and missile testing bases, was threatened with Jill's strong forces. Jill attacked the Jandour Front (with over 100,000 enemy soldiers protecting the city) on December 13, but was quickly forced to stop thanks to the large front. Jill set up a secret communications base 15 miles south of the city and called for Easten backup forces. Before Easten launched their secret attack, the battle was incredibly close, with both sides sharing equal losses. Easten invaded from the east 5 hours later, and managed to break through the front with help from Jill's powerful 800-S Attack Tanks. Battle of Grey Creek Jill and Easten's forces, after capturing Jandour, advanced north to the city of Grey Creek, where many tanks and other vehicles were assembled for the Northern Territory. The Northern Territory, though, had spied on a nearby fort and set up a 40,000-strong defense around the city of 20 thousand people. Jill and Easten's infantries, totaling only 15,000, were outnumbered. The battle started on January 18, 1891, and lasted until midday on January 19. The Northern Territory had easily won, killing over 5,000 enemy soldiers and disabling the city-hopping strategy greatly. Battle for Marble Valley After losing Grey Creek, Jill and Slagen decided to take Marble Valley, a large stretch of land that ran all the way up to Marble Coast. On March 12th, 1891, Jill and Slagen's forces invaded the Marble Valley district from the south. The Northern Territory had a small military presence there, so capturing the district was easy. After killing 2,000 enemy soldiers at Pod City, the district surrendered to the Jill and Slagen forces, handing over the large packet of land to the Green Alliance. Operation Front After successfully capturing many cities during the campaign in the Northern Territory, the Green Alliance launched Operation Front, which was designed so that the Green's forces could get to the capital of Haven to destroy the Northern Territory's evil government. It would take until 1901 to finish Operation Front, and in January 1892 it commenced. Battle for Pine Harbor Pine Harbor was one of the Northern Territory's largest naval bases during the war, and many of the ships located there were sent to Slagen. Jill and Slagen's naval fleets were sent to take Pine Harbor (or at least destroy it) on January 21st, 1892. Over 60 ships from the Green Alliance arrived at dawn that morning, but they were ten short. 70 cruisers, battleships and Death Cruisers were sitting in the Harbor that morning, all of them ready to defend the coastline. The battle started at 8:00 A.M. By that afternoon, both sides were still in the same positions, and throughout the evening nothing happened to the two sides. The next day, Jill's ships started launching missiles into the city. By January 23rd, half of the city was on fire, but the two battling forces were still in the same positions. On the evening of January 23, Jill and Slagen's forces called a retreat. The war in Jill Naval battles in the north By 1895, with the Northern Territory trying to eat its way southward, Jill set up a 70-strong naval front in the Monterry Sea. The Northern Territory, planning to capture the city of North Port to eventually conquer the rest of Jill, sent out a 43-strong force to the north coast of Jill. The Monterry Front, as Jill's force was called, managed to kill off 27 battleships before the Northern Territory retreated. In October, three months after the attack, the Northern Territory sent out three Death Cruisers to cut through the Monterry Front and bombard North Port. While the battle was tied most of the way, with Jill and the Northern Territory both losing 7 ships, the Northern Territory retreated after two JMAF squadrons (20 bombers) flew over the area after a reinforcement call. Bombing of North Port On November 15, 1897, 12 Northern Territory Air Units (60 bombers) flew over the city of North Port. As part of the Northern Territory's strategy to invade Jill through North Port, it bombed the city's two military ports and the large airfield, destroying 3 cruisers, 17 battleships, and 46 planes; and killing over 240 people. This attack was aimed to scare Jill out of the war and to distract the Monterry Front so an invasion could begin. Yet, thanks to plane-spotters and high-tech anti-air guns, 31 planes were shot down during the bombing. It was after this that Jill increased their focus on the war and increased the war budget to JD$1 trillion. Bombing of Port Justin In September 1900, a year before the end of the war, the Northern Territory sent out spies into Jill. One spy, whose name has always been unknown, was sent into Port Justin to bomb the Port Justin Military Base, which was under construction in the far north of the city. The spy planted 15 bombs in the center of the base, and then escaped back to the nearby hotel. At exactly 9:00 AM on September 15, 13 of the 15 bombs successfully exploded, sending huge pieces of debris over a 5-mile radius and destroying the entire base. As it collapsed, smoke plumed over the downtown area for hours. Nobody was injured, but the spy escaped two days later and was never seen in Jill again. The war in Easten Invasion of Palm Lake Battle in Palm Bay By 1898, the Northern Territory was losing land and soldiers fast. After failing to invade Jill, the next strategy was to invade Easten. On October 14, 1898, 30 Death Cruisers sailed into Palm Bay, the bay next to Easten's capital, Palm Lake. They opened fire on the 2 major military ports on the west side of the bay, destroying 5 battleships and 4 cruisers. Easten responded by sending out 100 bombers and 50 battleships to destroy the force, which was then inflicting damage on buildings and the 3 other commercial ports. The bombers proved effective, and 11 ships were sunk. A retreat was called by the Northern Territory, but the enemy had a backup plan. Battle for Palm Lake After losing the Battle in Palm Bay, the Northern Territory initiated Operation Lake Siege, planning to invade the north of the city and fight their way to the heavily secured capital. Two days later, on October 16, 130,000 soldiers arrived on the southwestern shore of Palm Lake. Easten was aware that an invasion from the north was possible, so the Palm Front was set up, containing over 300,000 soldiers and 400 tanks, supplied by Jill. The battle began at 1:00 PM, and losses were mounting. By October 18, over 40,000 had died on the Northern Territory's side and the Palm Front had lost 43,000. On October 19, three days after the beginning of the battle, the tanks arrived, and the Northern Territory's casualties mounted to 60,000. The battle ended on October 20, when the Northern Territory retreated after losing 86,000 soldiers. Step in by Great Powers In 1898, the Holy Germanian Empire sent more troops to protect it's intrests. With the Germanian help, Jill, Easten, and Slagen won and the 1901 Treaty of Pine Creek ended hostilites. =See also= *Military of Jill *World War II on Wikipedia — a similar war. *